1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for using a memory component of a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for managing thermal condition of a memory in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a component of a data processing system generates some heat when the component is used. The heat is generally a byproduct of the electrical operation of the component, and is usually undesirable in the operation of the data processing system. Many heat dissipation techniques, such as heat sinks, cooling fans, liquid cooling apparatus, and ventilation ports are commonly employed to dissipate the heat generated by the components of the data processing system when the data processing system is operational.
Memory is a collective term for all memory components, however used, in a data processing system. For example, memory includes on-board cache memory known as the level 1 cache that is built onto a processor chip. As another example, memory includes pluggable memory modules that the data processing system may utilize as level 2 cache, level 3 cache, or the main memory.
A data processing system may include other memory components that are included in the memory in the data processing system. For example, a graphics circuit board may include a memory component separate from and in addition to the pluggable memory modules described above. Other circuit boards, pluggable circuit cards, and components, such as the hard disk, may include their own memory components, which are a part of the memory in the data processing system.
Data processing environments can be configured using a variety of data processing systems. Some data processing systems may be stand-alone computers, such as a desktop or a laptop computer. Some data processing systems may themselves include several components such that a component is capable of operating as a data processing system on its own. For example, data processing systems can be divided into logical partitions (LPAR). A logical partition is also known simply as a partition, and as a node. Each node operates as a separate data processing system independent of the other nodes. Generally, a partition management firmware connects the various nodes and provides the network connectivity among the nodes. Hypervisor is an example of such partition management firmware.
A node may include a copy of an operating system. A node may execute software applications, alone or in conjunction with other nodes and data processing systems. A node may also include memory that is available for that node's use, such as to execute the applications. A node's memory may also be accessible to other nodes in certain distributed computing architectures.
Firmware in a data processing system may also include memory. Firmware is a component that includes hardware and software as a unit. In some instances, firmware is “software” stored in a memory chip that holds its content without electrical power, such as, for example, read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), and nonvolatile random access memory (nonvolatile RAM).
These are only some examples of forms that memory may take in a data processing system, and where the illustrative embodiments may be applicable. In a given data processing system, executing an application uses portions of memory space. As those portions of memory are used to store and retrieve data those portions may exhibit different thermal characteristics than other portions of the memory. For example, an area of memory that is frequently read or written is likely to produce more heat as compared to another area of the memory that is rarely accessed.